


The Bell Test

by Ornery Otter (Greiver_Dhark)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual bamf Team 7, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Kakashi fucks up, Naruto uses his brain, Sakura gets serious, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, but he fixes it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greiver_Dhark/pseuds/Ornery%20Otter
Summary: A short AU where Kakashi began the bell test the day of introductions instead of the next morning. A sort of what would happen if Naruto was a bit less irrepressible, a bit more affected by Mizuki's words the night before, instead of having that extra day to heal around it.This started as a one-shot but has now become a chaptered fic.
Comments: 56
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

The Bell test 

After hours spent waiting for their sensei in the classroom when everyone else had left, Naruto had clung to the hope that whoever they were, it wasn’t because of him that they refused to arrive. 

With every hour that ticked on, that hope became more and more desperate. 

Kakashi’s eventual appearance was a bit disappointing but Naruto rallied, racing up to the roof as fast as he could, eager to prove himself, to show his new sensei that he wasn’t a demon, that he was a good ninja and worth keeping, please please keep me train me don’t throw me away. 

The introductions weren’t encouraging. Sakura’s disdain towards him wouldn’t help his case and Naruto knew he had to make a good showing, knew he had so much to make up for, so much working against him because of the monster in his belly. 

The moment Kakashi told them that only two of them would become genin, Naruto’s stubborn determination to prove himself evaporated in an instant. 

It felt like he’d been kicked in the chest so hard all the air had fled his body at once. He felt the lump in his throat and didn’t even bother trying to breathe around it, just held there for a long moment in painful disappointment. 

Because he was used to this. Used to being the exception, the exclusion. Used to being kicked out of classes even when he hadn’t done anything wrong, left out of training exercises and field trips. Any chance he could be kicked out, marked down, screwed over, his teachers had taken it. Even Iruka had done it in the beginning, ignoring him as best he could for much of the time. Naruto had long since started acting out by then anyway, as if getting himself kicked out of class for something he actually did would make it hurt less to be kicked out for no reason at all. 

He’d tried so hard to become a shinobi. He’d tried the stupid clone technique over and over and it’d never worked no matter what he did. Even Iruka-sensei, the first teacher to bother to try and teach him anything, hadn’t been able to help Naruto learn. 

He didn’t know why he’d expected it to be any different once he finally graduated the academy. As if finally getting a hitae-ate would change the way people treated him. Sure, it was most often the civilians in the street who’d throw stones or spit at him, refuse him entry into their shops until he had a hard time even buying fresh underpants every few years, never mind the weekly struggle for groceries or a laundromat that didn’t kick him out as soon as he was spotted, but they weren’t alone. 

It wasn’t as though shinobi hadn’t chased him away or said mean things either, and even if they were usually more restrained they hadn’t stepped in to help him either. The only person aside from Iruka who seemed like they would do him a favor – the only person to make such an offer in years – was the traitor Mizuki, and Naruto really should have known better than to trust the man, to trust anyone who would offer to ‘help’ Naruto. 

Most of the time people were kind to everyone but him, and Naruto used to believe at first that they would be nice to him too, until they proved otherwise, and they always did. 

He’d said it outright – only two of them were going to become genin for real. Usually when people excluded Naruto they’d say it in roundabout ways like that, instead of just coming right out and admitting that it was he they didn’t want around. He understood now it was because of the law that stopped them from outright saying it. He understood now, what Kakashi was saying with that roundabout phrasing. 

“I’m afraid there’s not enough materials for everyone to learn first aid.” One sensei had said, shuffling him out of the classroom while every single other student had their own materials to work with. 

“One of the textbooks were damaged I’m afraid, so you’ll have to share.” Another had said, even though Naruto didn’t have anyone sitting next to him to share with at the time. 

“There’s not enough shuriken for everyone-” “Need parental permission-” “Won’t waste effort on those who aren’t worth it-” And all the while they’d look at him, making it clear who they were referring to. 

Even when he couldn’t be completely excluded it wasn’t much better. He got to participate but may as well not have bothered- 

There was just never enough time for Naruto to get pointers during taijutsu, always placed at the end of the line and oh, would you look at that the bell’s rung maybe next time Naruto but probably not. 

He’d had it his whole life, and clung to the ideal that if he could just become a ninja, become somebody, become Hokage even, he’d finally be seen, be respected. 

It was a circular argument though, because how could he ever become Hokage, become somebody, when everyone seemed to keep denying his existence. 

Naruto’s eyes filled with hateful tears, hate at his teacher as much as himself. But tears didn’t help, didn’t change anything. Whenever he’d cried it’d just made the jeers worse. He forced them back, fists clenched tight at his sides and shoulders slumped in sharp disappointment. 

Kakashi didn’t seem to understand what’d happened, and even Sasuke and Sakura seemed a tad confused, as they reflexively jumped away to hide, the exercise apparently started while Naruto was struggling with his realisation. The silver haired jounin looked at him curiously, clearly expecting Naruto to be stupid, to shout and attack like he had been doing as energetically as he could up until now. 

But Naruto had been tricked last night, and he’d learned the truth of why people hated him. He’d been forgiven his trespass in stealing the scroll because he’d caught a traitor and had been not yet a genin, foolish and trusting even when he should have known better. 

He knew better now. 

He knew why he was hated, and he knew that it didn’t matter what he did, people would always hate him and want him to go away. Even catching a traitor and protecting Iruka sensei wouldn’t change that. No amount of action or loyalty would change that there was a monster inside him. 

Kakashi had said only two would become his students. There was no point pretending who he was referring to. 

“Aah Naruto-kun, aren’t you going to try and get the bells?” Kakashi’s lone eye bore into him, a sort of lightness in his voice that was at odds with the way he was looking at the jinchuuriki. 

“Why bother sensei. You said you’re only taking two students. I understand.” He swallowed back the lump in his throat, doing his best to pull it together at least until he wasn’t in front of someone who just wanted him gone, or to hurt him. 

At least Kakashi had been up front enough to say it now, rather than to leave Naruto to try his hardest and still fail. It was worse when that happened. Plus, it wouldn’t have been the first time someone offered to spar with him or teach him a thing or two and then just used the ‘lesson’ as an excuse to beat the hell out of him. A jounin like Kakashi could do an awful lot of damage if he wanted. Giving Naruto the opportunity to just walk away with rejection was better than many things he could’ve done. 

He understood now that just seeing him, knowing he was around, hurt people. Trying to force himself to fit in where people didn’t want him only ended poorly for both himself and others, and it wasn’t fair to either side. 

So he walked away. 

Distantly he heard Sakura squawk at him in confusion, giving away her position to rebuke him for his abandonment, but she didn’t leave the trees to speak to him in person (or hit him over the head most likely). Whether it was out of shock or just because she understood it meant that she wouldn’t have to fight him for a bell, well, it didn’t really matter. 

He barely even noticed that the training field was silent as he left, shoulders slumped, leaving those behind him in varying degrees of shock. 

Naruto was done being where he wasn’t wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's POV

Kakashi’s lone eye widened in disbelief as Naruto, who been such a radiant ball of sunshine, drooped in resigned acceptance before him. 

As an ANBU and a traumatised orphan, Kakashi had never really been there for his sensei’s son. He’d watched over him from afar when he could and that was the extent of it. For years he hadn’t even been able to look at the boy, barely able to listen to even the most brief status updates. He’d thrown himself into ANBU, suicide missions practically, desperately grieving his mentor and Kushina, the family he’d been reluctantly pulled into and lost. 

It hadn’t helped that those updates were usually depressing as all hell, and under Sandaime’s rule Kakashi could do little to nothing to improve the jinchuuriki’s situation. Sure, he could threaten or menace the people who were actively hostile towards Naruto while he was around but otherwise? His hands were tied. Even if he had mentally been in the position to take Naruto in, he wasn’t allowed. 

To this day Kakashi didn’t know if it would have made any difference to him, if the Hokage hadn’t prevented him from seeing Naruto. He didn’t know if he would have been strong enough to take care of his sensei’s son back then. He didn’t even think he could do it now. 

In more recent years he’d seen the boy around the village now and then, always racing away from some prank or another, wide smile on his face regardless of how scornful the villagers were of him. He’d always seemed irrepressible. 

And now Naruto was walking away from him, with tears in his eyes. 

Shocked, all he could do was watch Naruto walk away from him, leaving the training ground. He had enough presence of mind to send off a kage bunshin to follow him a moment later, but seeing that bright head of hair disappear out of sight was still a sucker punch. 

Clearly his attempt to recreate the bell test had blown right back in his face. He’d looked at these three genin and seen enough similarities to his own team that he’d been sure it’d work, and if it didn’t it would only be because they couldn’t work together, not because they gave up. 

A harsher teacher would never take on a student who would give up at the first hurdle, but then that teacher likely wouldn’t understand the subtext of what just happened. 

Kakashi did. He understood that he’d fucked up, accidentally prodding at a fresh wound Naruto was struggling to reconcile with. 

The dismissive grunt of the Uchiha and muted cheer from the kunoichi who seemed to think her victory now guaranteed didn’t help his mood, and Kakashi’s wide eye drooped to a half-lidded, dead-eyed stare in a heartbeat. 

“Maaah, you’re just going to let your team mate walk away huh? Such loyalty for Konoha ninja.” He turned to the two, preparing to teach them the error of their ways. 

Kakashi didn’t know what to say to Naruto just now, and didn’t want to rush over and make things worse with his fumbling. He]d give himself some time to think and instead turn his attention to the two genin still here. Kakashi would never take on a team that couldn’t work together at the very least, and these two clearly needed a lesson in what it meant to be Konoha ninja. 

He’d make sure to teach these two at least, what their poor life choices had led them to. After all, it may have been Kakashi’s words that drove the boy away, but these two hadn’t done anything to improve their bonds upon becoming a team in the hours he’d left them to get to know eachother. 

Naruto barely made it back to his apartment before the tears were coming too fast for him to hide or stop. His hitate-ate was pulled off his forehead and dropped by the front door. It was Iruka-sensei's, and he didn’t doubt his teacher had given it to him in good faith but part of him felt like he didn’t deserve it. All this time he’d been hurting people just by being around. His jounin sensei didn’t want him either. Could he even really be a shinobi? 

Naruto understood now that playing the fool the way he had, desperate for attention... all he’d done was shove his presence into the faces of those who were grieving, and he wasn’t going to do it anymore. 

He felt raw though, not just like when he was home alone and nobody was there to see his face without the smile, but like he was weeping blood and couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t help but hunch into himself, away from people looking at him. 

Finding out that he held the Kyuubi, that he was a reminder of all that people had lost, a looming threat of it happening again, was sobering. It hurt. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do about it now that he knew, whether he should just carry on the way he had, or change. 

He'd changed once before, when he was little. When he was sick of being sad and ignored and bitter about it. When he’d first pasted that big smile on his face and decided he was going to ignore the looks and the whispers and just smile. Like he was living in a whole different world to them. 

But he wasn’t. 

He hadn’t understood why they’d been so cruel to him as a boy, even when he was really young, why they were afraid of him, or angry. He hadn’t known what he’d done, or what he could do about it, so he’d pretended it wasn’t happening. Now he understood though – they weren’t acting without cause or reason like he’d thought, they were acting because they were scared and angry, because of what he held, what he represented. 

He was hurting them, and they were hurting him back. 

Naruto dropped onto his futon and burrowed under the covers, hiding his face in the sheets. It was here that he’d never pretended to be anything else – here in his bed, when he’d give himself away. 

After all, for a boy as loud as he was, nobody would expect him to cry so silently. 

It was a good hour or so later when Kakashi finally finished up at the training ground and felt at least somewhat ready to go and speak to his sensei's son. (No he didn’t, he definitely didn’t but he’d have to do it sometime and this was as close to ‘ready’ as he was going to ever get.) 

He’d spent the time ruthlessly chastising both genin, giving them the reality check they’d both sorely lacked to this point. Sakura was in tears of course, his scathing corrections cutting the proud girl to the quick, but Sasuke was less reactive to his lecture. The boy had been frowning at him heavily ever since Kakashi had called an end to the test but only seemed to be able to show expression through anger, so it was hard to tell if any of his words were getting through or if he was just pissed off at the interruption and perceived slight. 

Either way, Kakashi left them to stew and think over the reprimands he’d given them, with a final instruction to ‘consider if they wanted to be Konoha ninja at all, and if so learn to act like it’. Hopefully it’d be enough while he went to deal with his own mistake and quite frankly if he came back and they weren’t there, that was answer enough on its own. 

Naruto’s apartment was a shit hole, in a shitty apartment building in an even shittier part of town. He’d known that of course, from ANBU guard duty but it was different now. Naruto was his student, not just someone he could only guard from the shadows. He was actually allowed inside now. 

Not that he knocked or anything, some habits were hard to break and that one wasn’t getting changed any time soon. Besides, the locks on Naruto’s door had been busted for years, the door slightly warped from being broken into and even if he did try the front door he doubted it’d do any good. He could hear the faint sniffling from the bedroom that told him it was unlikely the boy was going to get up and answer his door anyway. 

A quick glance around the room showed that it was in a poor state – nobody had ever taught Naruto how or why to keep a place clean it seemed. His eyes caught on the scuffed silver of Naruto’s headband by the front door and he flinched a little at the sight of it. 

People took off their hitae-ates all the time of course, particularly when they were in their own homes, but they didn’t just drop them any old place. A hitae-ate was a point of pride for most, Naruto included, for the brief time he’d worn it. 

Picking it up from the floor, Kakashi trudged over to the bedroom and slid the door open. 

“Maaa, I think you’re meant to wear this, not leave it lying around.” 

That wasn’t quite what he’d meant to say to announce his presence, but it worked well enough. Seeing the metal headband carelessly dropped though sent another wrenching feeling through his gut and the words came out before he thought about them. 

Naruto jumped to his feet from where he’d been suffocating himself in his pillows at the sound of Kakashi’s voice, pointing rudely at the interloper. “Hey, that’s mine! What are you doing here sen-” the indignation and fire abruptly drained away and Naruto drooped, trying to scrub at his face with his sleeve. 

Stood in the doorway, Iruka’s hitae-ate hanging from one finger Kakashi looked a little awkward, (a lot awkward really, but he’d usually looked at least a little awkward since Naruto met him so it was only the extra that was notable) 

“I came to talk to you, about the test.” Gingerly, the jounin shifted away and looked at the ceiling (there was mould growing out from the back corner) for a moment while Naruto tried to clean up his face. “I realise how it came across, but it wasn’t my intention to exclude you specifically.” He admitted, a grimace visible behind his mask. “The test was about team work, pitting you all against eachother for the bells. I miscalculated the effect my words would have on you and I.... I apologise.” 

There was a long pause, and when Kakashi glanced down at the blond it was to find Naruto gaping at him, mouth hanging open. Kakashi had known people treated the boy poorly, but to have such a strong reaction to an apology implied nobody had ever really apologised to Naruto before. The knowledge didn’t make Kakashi feel any better at all. 

“I’ve spoken to Sasuke and Sakura and will instead be using a different test for the three of you.” 

“S-so I’m not kicked back to the academy?” 

“No, you’re not. Even if you failed my new test you would likely just be assigned to a different jounin sensei or possibly apprenticed to someone instead. The same for the Uchiha, though Haruno might be bumped to the genin corps if she fails.” And if one failed, they would all fail unless Kakashi took one or two on as his apprentice, which was unlikely. He would consider offering an apprentice spot to Naruto by default, if he wasn’t so unsure as to whether he’d be able to fulfil the role. He’d already fucked up on the first day after all. It would be understandable if Naruto didn’t want to have him as a teacher after this. 

Comprehension dawned over Naruto’s face, as he realised Kakashi had lied to them to set them up for the test. Kakashi just shrugged though – excluding Naruto’s unexpected reaction, Kakashi had picked his path for a reason. He wouldn’t have a team that made the same mistakes he’d made. 

A dull flush soon overtook Naruto’s face though, as he also realised that he’d actually walked away from a legitimate test and not a carefully worded exclusion. 

Not one for emotions, Kakashi held very still, as if the awkward feelings would all go away if he didn’t draw attention to himself. It didn’t work that way of course, but flight fight or freeze tended to not be that useful in social situations he’d learned (even if the flight part sometimes worked, it also just made things worse later, not that it stopped him.) He owed Naruto more than just his running away though, which was why he was here. Even if Naruto might be better under someone else’s more tender hands than his own, he at the very least couldn’t leave it like the way it had been in the training grounds. 

Kakashi was a coward, but he couldn’t leave Naruto believing it was he who was at fault, or unwanted. Kakashi wanted him, almost as much as he wanted to keep far away from him. 

“The question you have to ask yourself is; do you want to be my student?” Kakashi kept his voice carefully neutral. “I have already made a mistake with your care, so I would understand if you’d rather try your luck with a different sensei.” He’d understand, but he wouldn’t be happy about it. His happiness wasn’t Naruto’s problem though, and it wasn’t like Kakashi hadn’t earned this, with his absence all of the boy’s life and recent poor start. 

Naruto seemed a bit shocked to have the choice really, but his face squished in a way that seemed like he was thinking it over pretty hard so Kakashi kept still and waited for an answer. 

“I... I’ll give you another try.” Naruto shifted from foot to foot, giving his eyes another quick scrub. “You... you came to apologise, and explain, so I’ll give you another chance –bayo!” Some of his normal enthusiasm was back, even if it was a shade of the usual over-the-top shout. 

Kakashi nodded his head and some of the tension ebbed out of him. “Aah, I’ll do my best.” The deadpan reply was softened a touch with some genuine sincerity. It was usually the student who made that sort of promise, not the teacher after all. 

There was an awkward pause then though, as neither of them quite knew how to carry the conversation along or where to go from there. Fortunately Naruto broke it with a simple question. 

“So what now sensei?” 

“Now, I think we go back to the training ground and see if there’s any hope for team seven.” Kakashi straightened from his position only to slouch unceremoniously a moment later. “No point dragging it out if the team isn’t compatible with me or eachother.” He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

Reassured that he wasn’t going to be kicked to the curb even if the team fell apart, Naruto was in slightly better spirits as he hastily shoved his feet into his sandals and followed his sensei out the door. 

It might have been better to wait until the next day and emotions weren’t running so wild, but Kakashi was unwilling to leave the situation to fester. Thus, he led Naruto back to the training grounds, where Sasuke and Sakura were under the watchful eye of his shadow clone. And if the walk back was a bit meandering and lacking any haste, Naruto didn’t say a word about it, content just to have someone to walk beside. With Kakashi there, most people didn’t give Naruto any flak, and the few that did quickly looked away with pale faces. 

Eventually they made it to their destination though, for good or ill. 

The two remaining members of team seven were stood waiting in the training field where Kakashi had left them. It was awkward, walking up to them after what had happened, and Naruto kept to Kakashi’s side rather than joining his team facing him. 

Although they barely understood what was going on, both Sasuke and Sakura had seen Naruto give up, seen the smile slip off his face for the fake it was. They’d seen behind the curtain, and it seemed pointless to keep up the façade even if he had the inclination to do so, which he didn’t. 

He was tired, and emotionally drained. Speaking with Kakashi had helped a little, but it didn’t change the underlying issue or the past. The determination and hope all three genin had started the day with had disappeared, leaving all of them feeling like they were on unstable ground and at the end of their rope. 

Kakashi didn’t mention the elephant in the room – Naruto's leaving the test – and drew their focus instead to the next step. 

“Now, lets try this again shall we? This is the part where you three, as team seven, convince me to take you on as my students. Since you all failed my first test, we’re going to try something different.” 

Expectedly, Sasuke rolled his eyes and said nothing, arms folded in front of him. Sakura was wringing her hands and her eyes were red-rimmed, clearly still upset from Kakashi’s verbal beat down earlier and the understanding that this was their second chance – which meant she’d failed, truly failed the first time. 

Usually it would be Naruto at this point who burst out into loud declarations of his awesomeness and how he was going to be hokage and everyone should be in awe of him, but now he was uncharacteristically silent and the silence was jarring. And without him to prompt her into violence, Sakura felt like a wilted flower, unsure of herself beneath the gusto. 

Only Sasuke seemed to still be holding on to his self confidence, but unfortunately he had the opposite problem – Sasuke didn’t think Kakashi deserved to be his sensei, unimpressed with the jounin so far. Why should Sasuke have to prove himself anyway – he was the last Uchiha, plenty of people would kill to be his sensei (plenty of people had offered, the last few years, and it never got any less awkward). 

Even he seemed to realise it was in poor taste to use his family name and situation as a reason for being on the team though, but his face also made it plain that it was obvious without being said out loud. Kakashi just continued to look at each of them with a dead stare, clearly waiting for a proper answer. 

“Nobody? None of you have a convincing reason as to why I should waste my time and effort taking you into my care and teaching you?” 

The truth was though, that none of them had realised it was in question. Kakashi had been assigned to them, and they to him, and that was all there was to it. 

“U-um I’m top kunoichi!” Sakura burst out after a moment, knuckles white with how hard she was clenching her hands. “And Sasuke is rookie of the year!” 

Kakashi’s single eye just gazed at her blandly until she shrunk back again. “And?” 

“And what sensei?” She shivered under his gaze. 

“And why should I care about your individual skills? I didn’t ask what you could do I asked why I should take the three of you on as a team.” 

Finally understanding the crux of the issue, it was Naruto who raised his hand up like he was still in the classroom. “Eh sensei, you mean like, why us three should be a team? And you should be our team leader? Isn’t that something that Iruka-sensei decided?” 

“Yes, your sensei and others including the Hokage likely had a hand in assigning genin to jounin sensei, but they usually make such decisions based on your potential, not what you are. There’s no guarantee you’ll ever meet that potential, or be even be willing to try if you don’t want the career path they see for you. You all have the potential to take up several different roles or work with several different teachers. I want to know why I should take you on as mine.” 

He settled the trio with a serious look. “In case you didn’t do even a cursory information search, I’m a combat specialist, focusing on tracking and assassination, and I value teamwork and trust among my team. I am skilled enough in other areas to support a genin looking to go into a different specialisation, but those are what I’m known and most valued for. Now, again, why should I take you on as my team” 

None of the genin seemed to have an immediate answer for that. It was true that they wouldn’t know the sorts of things that came into consideration when assigning teams, but that wasn’t the answer he was looking for. It was the wrong perspective. 

“Let me lay it out for you as I see it then.” Kakashi sighed. “At the moment it looks to me like this team is comprised of one person who hates everyone, one person who hates one team mate and is infatuated to uselessness with the other, and a final person who likes one member and hates the other. All three of you are verbally and physically abusive towards eachother and none of you have tried to make the best of being a team at all, not even for practicalities sake. None of you have shown a lick of team work or maturity since you were assigned team seven.” 

Honestly, their performance was beyond pathetic. He understood that growing up in peace was very different to growing up in war, but he’d seen more maturity in six year olds. Admittedly he’d been one of them, and a prodigy, but still. None of them seemed to have any understanding of what being a ninja meant, or the direction of their careers. Sakura hadn’t wanted to break her nail earlier for fuck sake. 

He could cut Naruto some slack because of his lacking if not outright sabotaged education and bad learning habits, but the other two should know better. Sakura was too fixated on Sasuke to use the brain she was so proud of, and Sasuke seemed to think he’d be getting the same sort of special treatment his brother had gotten, regardless of how well that had turned out for him. 

What it came down to was whether they could work together, get along. Not all genin were going to be best friends of course, but at the bare minimum they had to be able to function together. If they weren't compatible with eachother, or with him, then team seven wouldn’t work. Other sensei may not care as much, but for Kakashi it wasn’t negotiable. 

After all, Kakashi had eight nin-dogs and he’d had to learn how to tell which new addition would work in his pack and who just wouldn’t fit. He could teach them to a degree, but some personalities just didn’t work and it wasn’t fair to anyone to force it unless there was a dire need. 

Konoha was not at war and there was no dire need for these three children to become a team under his command. Sure it’d be most convenient, but if they truly couldn’t work together then they could be split up and find their way as ninja elsewhere. 

So far he hadn’t seen much from these kids to show that they’d be a good fit for him at all – disloyal and lacking focus, childish to the extreme. He could in theory shape them into ninja, but only if they were willing to try and he hadn’t seen that yet. All he’d seen was a resistance to his words, selfishness and unwillingness to change. They weren’t children in class anymore though and that wasn’t going to fly – they were adults now, ninja. This wasn’t playground games any longer. 

“We’ll get better.” 

Naruto spoke then, serious and lacking his usual exuberance and volume but determined as ever. He’d had time to think things over while they walked back and felt a bit more settled in his skin. Even if everything else was wrong, he understood that Kakashi wasn’t just going to screw him over, and that changed everything. Even if this team didn’t work out, he had a little more faith now. He was still going to try though. 

Kakashi’s eye glinted at him, something like approval becoming clear. 

“We may not be much right now, but we can work at it. We’re ninja now, its time to get serious.” It would sound silly coming from Naruto any other time, but even his obnoxiously bright clothing didn’t detract from how serious he sounded, or the look on his face as he spoke. 

“Aah, will you now.” It wasn’t a question really, but Sakura nodded thoroughly all the same. Sasuke grunted in what seemed like agreement, though if it was it wasn’t very enthusiastic. 

“Well then, I suppose that much earns you a trial run.” Kakashi bequeathed them, some of the tension dying down at his words. “I can’t say I’m wholly convinced, given your performance this morning.” He said, looking at Sasuke and Sakura. “But I’m willing to give you all a real chance. Tomorrow morning at dawn, we’re going to meet up here and spend the day like a real team. Training, taking missions, the works. If by the end of the day I’m not convinced that this’ll work, I’ll dissolve the team. If I think it will however...” He let the sentence trail off. 

Three determined faces looked up at him, some more tear-stained than others. 

“But know this: You will form bonds with your genin team, everyone does. Living in such close quarters and experiencing so many milestones together basically guarantees it. You’ll show weakness, struggle, and support eachother. And if you don’t think you can do that, then quit now and don’t waste our time. You’ll never get anywhere if you’re working against the team, and only pull the rest of us down with you. If you aren’t willing to give your all into team seven, it deserves better than you.” 

All eyes were cast to the floor again now. Kakashi had already given her a harsh lecture about her inappropriate behaviour towards Sasuke and Naruto, and her lack of dedication to being a ninja. Whether she’d make the changes she needed was up to her, but the ultimatum had been given. Sasuke too had been given a reality check, but Kakashi was far less confident in how effective that had been. His words made it plain his expectations and consequences though, and were pointed enough for Sasuke to understand that he was the one holding the team back if he didn’t change his attitude. 

Only Naruto seemed truly determined, willing to dedicate himself to Kakashi’s principles. How much of that was natural and how much was borne from a few kind words and an apology though, Kakashi didn’t know. So long as he held to it though, Kakashi would take his effort. It was a hard thing, to trust, to share and be vulnerable, but whether they wanted it or not it would happen, and it’d be a disservice to pretend otherwise. They would all have to accept his terms or find someone else to take them if his way didn’t work for them. 

Frankly he’d take two out of three if he had to, or let them all go if he didn’t think he could be a sensei to them. He certainly had plenty of doubts, for Naruto and Sasuke especially. 

He’d have to see how they performed tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> So I didn’t intend for this to happen, it was meant to just be a one-shot. Then I answered a few reviews and got sparked to writing this.... heck, its longer than the original piece lol. Oh well. 
> 
> I’ve also started writing the next chapter? Ugh. 6000 words in 6 hours (I started writing before bed, didn’t get to sleep till late and then picked it up this morning and realised it was turning into more chapters) why do I do this to myself? I was going to bake today >_>


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> Just a short chapter here, but the next one is a lot longer, since I found it easier to write lol so its mostly done already.

After Kakashi had finished speaking to them, all three genin left the training ground in an uncomfortable silence. The start of their shinobi careers hadn’t gone well at all. Kakashi would have held it against them to separate rather than take the opportunity to bond but quite frankly they could all use some isolation to think through and adjust to the shock they’d experienced. They needed to consider whether they were going to change and if so how. 

The only exception was Naruto, who Kakashi dutifully followed alongside in silence, ignoring the somewhat befuddled look the boy gave him as he did so without a word. Naruto didn’t protest though, as with their walk earlier he was distinctly less glared at and heard less mutters with the tall jounin keeping pace with him. Whether the man was just keeping him company and making a visible statement or if he had an actual reason for following him, Naruto didn’t know and it didn’t really matter. He felt wrung out and yet also oddly settled, and having someone around made him feel better than just being on his own, especially after such a jarring day. 

He could barely believe that this was the same day, so much had happened in such a short time. The sky was dark above them though, when he’d only received his headband in the early hours of that morning. It’d been a rollercoaster of a day and he was exhausted. 

“Maa, how about some katsudon for dinner?” 

Kakashi’s words came out of the blue as they were nearing the edge of the market district on the way home. Naruto almost jumped in surprise – they’d been walking in silence for a good ten minutes by that point, but it took a little longer for him to process the tall man’s words. 

“Eh? Katsudon?” 

“Yes, I figured I’d cook something. For now at least you’re my prospective student, so I’m within my rights to ensure you are eating healthy and know how to look after yourself.” It was a sort of loophole – technically Kakashi’s authority was weak until he actually took Naruto on as his student, but it was enough for him to do this much at least. The introduction gave him the excuse needed to be at least somewhat a part of Naruto’s life, little though it might change now. 

“You can cook!?” Naruto’s shock would have been rude if the boy wasn’t grinning at him, excited at the idea of food and probably teasing him a little – Kakashi hadn’t exactly showed himself to be a paragon of responsible human being. 

“Yup.” Was his easy response, coupled with an eye smile. Katsudon wasn’t ramen of course, but it was something Naruto likely had never had before. He knew for a fact that not many restaurants served it and the ones that did wouldn’t let the container in the doors. Besides, it was the sort of hearty home cooked meal that was traditionally eaten at home instead of in a restaurant, and Kakashi had learned how to make it from Kushina one time. It wasn’t much, but it was something he could pass on from her. 

Buying ingredients was easy enough, and Naruto followed him around the market as he picked up bits and pieces, along with other bits while he was there. It was pretty late so it wasn’t too busy, most of the stalls beginning to close up around them. A shadow clone ended up having to carry some of the stuff since he went a little overboard, but he just sent it ahead with most of the bags to get started. From the glimpse he’d had earlier, Naruto barely had any pots and the ones he did needed a clean, so a quick trip to pick up dinner in the market was a far bigger job than it’d otherwise be. 

By the time they arrived back at Naruto’s apartment it was marginally cleaner than when he’d left that morning. The trash had been taken out and the washing up was done. He set Naruto to cleaning some of the work surfaces and the fridge while he washed the vegetables he’d bought so they’d be safe to eat. 

He’d never done this before, never taught these things to another person, but he’d had to explain things to curious dogs enough that he could pretend he was just doing that now. Explaining each step as he cooked, why he had to do certain things instead of others, so Naruto could learn. 

Katsudon was relatively simple, but he knew he couldn’t just leave it at that. Instead, while it was cooking, he started cooking some of the vegetables into a simple omelette, something that Naruto could reheat in the morning for breakfast or even take to have for lunch if he wanted. 

Sat at his kitchen table watching Kakashi cook, Naruto eventually spoke. 

“Why are you doing this Kakashi-sensei?” 

“Because I can.” 

Because he couldn’t before, went unsaid. Naruto, usually so oblivious, looked at him like he understood what wasn’t being said though, and didn’t ask. 

Instead he sat at his little wobbly kitchen table and watched as Kakashi showed him the best way to stir a sauce or how to lay out all your prep space for breading so you didn’t have to try and adjust things when your hands were dirty. 

It was nice, in a way Naruto had never experienced. Iruka sensei usually only stopped by with takeout or groceries, as if being in Naruto’s apartment for more than a moment was uncomfortable for him. Given how dirty it had been, it wouldn’t surprise Naruto if that was the case. Still, Kakashi was still here and if he didn’t think that saying as much would drive sensei off, he’d say how nice it was to have someone cook for him like this. 

Even from here though it was clear Kakashi was a bit tense, delving into such a delicate territory like this. From what Naruto had seen so far the man practiced avoidance as his go to, so something like this was likely taking most of his effort not to just run away from. Naruto definitely appreciated the effort and did his best to be attentive and not drive him away, or make him regret it. 

“And the final trick to a good meal: heat up your plates before serving.” Kakashi finished with a flourish, sticking their plates in the microwave for a short burst before he started dishing up. “Now the rice at the bottom won’t get cold.” 

Naruto beamed at the advice, one of many tips Kakashi had shared as he cooked. It wasn’t long then that they were both sitting at the kitchen table (sensei eyeing it warily when it wobbled as the plates were set down). He’d expected his teacher to flee the moment he was done cooking, but instead he remained a little awkwardly at the table. 

“Itadikimasu!” Naruto beamed, clapping his hands together and digging in. The food tasted better than anything he’d ever cooked for himself (not as good as Ichiraku ramen but nothing was, and this was definitely a competitor anyway.) 

It didn’t take long for him to realise that food was disappearing from Kakashi’s plate without his mask coming down or often without Naruto seeing the food move at all, and he narrowed his eyes, chewing his food suspiciously as the man eye-smiled at him. Naruto tried to see him eat for a good few minutes to no avail, before he sniffed and turned away. 

Any other time, Naruto might try and see what was under that mask, and he definitely side-eyed his sensei a few times, but he also looked away pointedly now and then so that Kakashi could actually take a bite in secrecy, or whatever it was he was doing. Naruto wasn’t going to repay this kindness by staring so hard Kakashi couldn’t eat with him watching, that’d just drive him away too. Desperate for this whatever it was to continue, Naruto wasn’t about to say or do something stupid that he knew would likely bring an end to it. 

Instead of playing, Naruto thought a little more about the events of the day and what he wanted to do going forwards. Things had been pretty good for him since Kakashi came after him but Naruto’s problems didn’t just go away with one person (especially one as awkward as Kakashi) giving him a chance. Naruto had a lot he wanted to change too, now that he understood better why people treated him so hatefully. He was still determined to be acknowledged and respected in the village, but there were definite things he could do to minimize the distress he caused the civilians especially. 

One was a very easy fix indeed. 

“Hey, Kakashi-sensei?” 

“Mm?” 

“I think I need to get some new clothes.” 

When he’d first gotten his jumpsuit, he’d fallen in love with it. It’d been huge on him at first, but warm and bright. It felt like even when he was silent, he was still shouting his existence to the world, declaring his presence. It’d felt like validation, like acknowledgement, even if only for himself. 

It didn’t feel right to wear such a thing now, when he finally understood how his existence hurt people. If they didn’t want to see him, they wouldn’t have to if he could avoid it. 

Besides, he’d said it was time to get serious as a ninja, and that meant proper ninja clothes. Wearing the jumpsuit had made stealth a real challenge but he didn’t need to challenge himself any more, he had someone to teach him. 

“It’s a bit late now for the shops and we have early training, so you’ll have to make do with some of my old clothes.” He said, like it was no big deal. Kakashi eyed Naruto’s meagre height judgingly. “Very old clothes.” 

“That’s fine sensei!” He’d never been gifted clothes from someone else before, not something that hadn’t been thrown away (or intended to be thrown away anyway) or bought new for him by the Sandaime. Usually he bought his own clothes from the bargain stores and the like. It’d be weird wearing something that used to belong to Kakashi but Naruto was definitely beginning to really like the man, and the offer was very kind, despite the teasing over his height. He’d grow, for sure! 

Once the meal was finished, Kakashi set him to washing up and corrected him until he did a good job. 

Eventually though it got to the point where there wasn’t anything more Kakashi could do, and it was getting late as well, considering they had an early start for training tomorrow. Kakashi lingered awkwardly by the door and rooted through one of the extra bags of stuff he’d picked up at the market earlier. 

“Before you leave for the training ground tomorrow, spray this on the mould in here. It needs time to work, but its bad for you to breathe it in. Just spray it all over the mould and the leave the windows open to air it out. When you get home you’ll need to wipe it all off, but if you use your shadow clones it won’t take long.” 

It was clear the man didn’t know how to say goodbye and seemed inclined to keep offering whatever advice he could think of, but Naruto just smiled at him widely and took the cleaner. 

“Thanks, Kakashi-sensei.” 

He let out a small huff of a chuckle and chivvied the man out the same way Iruka did to him on occasion, little hand-pushing motion and all. It’d been a long day – and a good one in the end, but Naruto was tired as much as he was heart-full, and Kakashi seemed glad to leave with him in decent spirits. 

But it had been a very taxing day, full of upheaval, and Naruto sat on his futon not long later and just let himself think. 

After Kakashi’s apology, and his explanation to what he expected from his team, he’d gained something of a devotion from Naruto. That he’d tried to make amends, and had treated him like he was a real person, had come home to help him, meant a huge amount to the lonely boy. The only person to ever go out of their way for him was Iruka-sensei. Even the Hokage didn’t for the most part, never having time for Naruto beyond a meal here or there, though he knew the old man did what he could for him. 

Kakashi had come to help him, had given him a chance. Naruto liked what he’d said about trust and teams, liked how the man had owned up to his mistakes and made to fix them. Naruto hadn’t really seen that before. 

Perhaps because he was still reeling from the truth of what he held, what he represented, and the loss of his previous nindo, but Naruto had heard Kakashi’s words and liked them enough to turn his dedication to this new path instead. 

After all, he had Kakashi’s acknowledgement, and that was a heady thing indeed. He’d try his best to live up to his sensei’s ideals, just as he had with Iruka. 

\---- 

When Naruto woke the next morning it was to find a folded set of clothes on his kitchen table – standard shinobi pants and a black shirt that looked to be about his size. The fit wasn’t perfect, Kakashi must’ve been a skinny kid, but they were sturdy and proper-looking. 

The shirt had the extended neck piece to go over the face in Kakashi’s typical style, and he spent a few minutes trying it to see what the fuss was. It was kind of fun, though his kept slipping when he tried jumping around to test it, but maybe it was just a bit too loose on Naruto’s face. He kind of liked the effect of having his face partially concealed though – it made him feel like a real ninja, out on a hunt. 

Regardless, he kept the neck flipped down for now, since it’d probably just look silly if it slipped anyway, but the style was definitely one he’d keep in mind. There was enough fabric in the neck piece to pull over his hair and really hide his identity if he wanted, though he wasn’t entirely sure how to keep that in place either. Definitely something he’d look into in the future, though such a style was typically suspicious in the village it’d be dead useful in the field if he was doing night ops or just wanted to hide his distinctive hair colour. Unless he was stood in a field of sunflowers his hair wouldn’t blend in ever. 

The fabric smelt like a mix of what must be Kakashi’s apartment and whatever closet it’d been stuck in for a while, but it wasn’t a bad smell. With the mask up it filtered the air that he breathed in too, which was quite nice actually. Naruto had always had a decent sense of smell and his apartment didn’t smell good at all, so it was nice to stick his nose in the fabric of these clothes instead. 

The rest of his early morning was spent reheating and eating the omelette Kakashi had made for him, knowing better now than to begin training on an empty stomach. His apartment smelled faintly eggy afterwards, so he opened the windows, before he jolted. 

It was in a bit of a rush that he remembered Kakashi had told him to spray the cleaner on the mould in his apartment and open the windows before he left for training. Meeting at dawn sounded dramatic until he realised it meant he had to wake up before the sun was even up yet, that was the point. Naruto definitely regretted the dramatics now, fumbling around in the pre-dawn light to spray bleach over the worst of the mould spots before he could race off to the training field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> I remember from somewhat that like, donating clothes to someone was considered really intimate – like, to give baby clothes from your kid to a new mother kind of thing, was almost like claiming that baby as part of your family. It was a long time ago but I kinda see this in the same way – it'd be one thing to buy someone something new, but to give them something of yours, or of your family, isn’t something you do with strangers, its an expression of familial inclusion, or something. 
> 
> Similarly, trying to dress in a similar way to someone you respect is a sign of loyalty etc, like if Sakura suddenly started wearing Uchiha colours that’d be a hell of a declaration, very bold sign of intent, but she’d have to be careful as if the intimacy was one-sided it’d be very rude. 
> 
> Anyway, just wanted to explain the significance of that in this story since I don’t know if it came across fully.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning team seven met back up at the training field. Kakashi wasn’t there, despite saying to meet up at dawn, but Naruto wasn’t surprised after how late he’d arrived yesterday. It was uncomfortable though, waiting with Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke was leaning against the bridge to wait and had his back to them, but Sakura kept looking between them, alternating between looking terrified and upset and fiercely determined. 

About half an hour passed like that and Naruto sighed, knowing they weren’t going to get far if they couldn’t work together at least. 

“Neh Sakura-chan, I like your clothes.” He offered the olive branch nervously, scratching the back of his head. 

Indeed, today Sakura was wearing some black leggings and shorts and a long sleeved green shirt. They weren’t shinobi grade, but they were probably the most ninja-looking from her wardrobe. She looked more like a ninja in training instead of a little girl trying to get a date. She’d also wrapped bandages around her wrists and shins, and hadn’t covered herself in perfume like she often did. 

“Th-thanks Naruto-kun. You uh,” She seemed to notice what he was actually wearing and flushed slightly. “You too.” Her fists clenched, resisting the reflexive urge to hit him. It had become such an ingrained habit to lash out whenever he spoke, she hadn’t realised how out of control it had gotten. 

Naruto did look more like a ninja himself too, even if it was odd to see him in a slightly ill-fitting version of Kakashi’s outfit, minus the jounin vest of course. Sasuke had scoffed when he approached, but to be fair it did look like he was trying to copy his teacher to earn his favor – it wasn’t like they knew he didn’t have any non-orange shinobi clothes, or many clothes in general. Sasuke was the only one of them who was wearing the same outfit as the day before. 

There was another lull in the conversation and some awkward shifting until Naruto opened his mouth again. 

“Do um, do you want me to braid your hair? I learned how, promise!” 

She looked at him for a moment, but tentatively nodded her head. She’d let him try, and if he was really awful at it then she could always undo it, but they all had to give eachother chances if they wanted to build trust. 

So she turned her back on Naruto and held still when she felt hands in her hair. Naruto wasn’t super practiced but he didn’t tug which was something. It only took a moment for it to become clear that Naruto knew what he was doing, even if his attempt was a tad clumsy. 

“How did you learn how to braid Naruto? You don’t have long hair.” 

“Oh uh, well, I kinda learned from using my sexy jutsu? I uhm, wanted to be able to do it...” He trailed off awkwardly, unwilling to admit that he’d really liked Sakura’s hair and wanted to be able to braid it, like he’d seen Ino do for her in the park a few times when they were little. He’d learned using the sexy jutsu on himself though, so he wasn’t used to doing it for someone else and the angle was different, but he was very gentle. His transformation would pop if he pulled too hard, at least at first. Besides, getting hair pulled really hurt. 

The end result wasn’t too bad, though it was a little loose in places. Still, it was definitely better than having it unbound, and he tied it off with a rubber band from his trap-making kit so it stayed in place. 

Over on the bridge, Sasuke scoffed at them both. Sakura’s face burned a little but Naruto just looked at the boy with a neutral expression and didn’t rise to the bait. 

Today was their day to prove to Kakashi that they were worth his attention, and he was clearly looking for effort and teamwork. If Sasuke thought himself safe, self-assured as he was, he would be disappointed, but if Naruto and Sakura tried hard they had a chance to be taken on. 

Given what Kakashi had said to him yesterday though, it was Sakura who would have to try the hardest, lacking significance herself. The unfortunate truth was the Naruto and Sasuke both were more valued by the village for their birthrights. It wasn’t fair, that Sasuke could well be accepted onto the team with less effort that Sakura would have to put in, but that was just the bitter reality. 

He knew all about bitter reality, that didn’t mean he was just going to accept it. 

When Kakashi finally arrived, it was 45 minutes late (not bad at all, from him) and the genin were finally making use of their time, doing some light stretching next to the bridge. 

“Well, it took you nearly an hour but eventually you used your time wisely.” He critiqued dryly. 

“Huh? You were here the whole time sensei?!” Naruto bleated in annoyance. The other two frowned at him, though Sakura blushed a bit because sensei wasn’t wrong – they sort of had been hanging around unproductively waiting for him for most of that time. 

Moving swiftly on, Kakashi eyed each of them before indicating that they follow him. 

“You training this morning is going to start with an obstacle course. The course is complete only when everyone makes it to the end. Unless stated otherwise, assume all training I assign you to complete as a team must be completed by all of you to count as a success. If you fail, you’ll all do speed and stamina training running the wall instead of learning something new.” 

The obstacle course had been built before dawn. It had been easy enough to challenge Gai to build it, then run it against him, then rebuild it when they broke it in their race. It wasn’t all that long, but had mud pits and climbing walls and the like, and both started and finished with a long stretch to run, dotted with hidden traps. 

“You have half an hour to complete it. Start with the whistle-” And there it went. 

Sasuke took off like a shot as soon as the whistle sounded, faster than both Sakura and Naruto and used to taking the lead in any race. He leaped up the first climbing wall, making it about half way, and pulled himself over the top. Sneering faintly at the sight of his team mates still some distance behind him because of Sakura’s slower speed. 

Keeping pace with Sakura, Naruto scrambled up the wall and waited for her to make it (her arm strength wasn’t terrible but her stamina for a climb was awful) and once they both reached the top he hopped over. 

By then Sasuke was two obstacles ahead, covered in mud from the first mud pit but grimly persevering. If perseverance was what he was prioritising then Sasuke would get a good grade, it was a shame that teamwork was more important in this instance. He did at least call back when he encountered one of the traps, so the other two wouldn’t fall in, but his jaw was tight with anger at having to do so. 

That rather set the tone for the whole race. Sasuke kept a long lead, Naruto stayed next to Sakura and the pair helped eachother out if they got stuck on an obstacle. By the time the alarm sounded for the deadline, Sasuke was fuming at the finish line while Naruto was racing as fast as he could down the last stretch, an exhausted Sakura on his back. 

“Maah, what did we learn?” 

“That Sakura’s a deadweight.” The sharp words came from Sasuke, angry at the loss and frustrated at their failure dragging him back. Sakura hunched back at the words from her love interest but didn’t deny them, even as Naruto glared and hissed at the other boy. 

“It’s a lot harder moving in mud than it is normally.” She admitted morosely. 

“Ah yes, that is definitely true. It takes a lot more physical strength to move through mud than it does just running the course dry. Don’t worry though, you’ll build up plenty of stamina from the wall running you get to do every time you fail.” Kakashi eye-smiled at them intensely. “Off you trot then!” 

All three genin grumbled as they left, but leave they did. 

In a flat out run around the village wall, Naruto was a lot faster this time since he wasn’t keeping close to Sakura to help her. Sasuke was still a little faster than him, but was less creative the rare time he encountered another person on the path and had less stamina than Naruto so his speed began to wane after a while. Sakura of course lagged behind and had to take a few breaks just walking for a minute but doggedly continued till the end despite that, eventually collapsing by the boys a good ten minutes after they’d finished the lap. 

Kakashi graciously allowed the three to have breakfast before the next attempt at the obstacle course (he even provided bentos for the three of them, correctly assuming none of them would be eating enough with such an early start and unexpectedly draining workout, barring Naruto but he was a bottomless pit anyway) Kakashi left the three of them to recover and rest before they were back to work. 

The second run of the obstacle course went a lot better. Sasuke kept with the group, though disdainfully. On the second wall climb (the one after the mud) he practically threw Sakura over the wall when she just couldn’t manage it even with Naruto trying to help her up. Still, even if it was with resentment he did work with the team and they did make it in the half an hour deadline this time, if only barely. 

“Alright then, better. Now you’ve gotten familiar with the course, I’ll show you some techniques that’ll help you in the future.” 

So Kakashi taught them how to spot traps while running at speed, how to tell where the muddiest spots were to avoid (where Naruto had gotten stuck up to his waist on the second go and had to be heaved out by his team), how to carry a comrade in various states of consciousness and injury, and other useful non-chakra tips that would be useful in the field. 

The three of them soaked up the information, if only out of self-preservation, though both boys muttered about learning ‘cool jutsu’ instead of just how not to land in a muddy hole. Sakura just seemed glad to stop running, frankly. She’d run the end on her own this time, though barely, and it meant she hadn’t had the final run to rest like she had when Naruto had carried her. 

Kakashi eventually had them practice carrying an ‘unconscious’ team mate, first across part of the training field and then through the obstacle course. It was stressful, in part because of Sakura’s crush and Sasuke’s frustration (when it was his turn to be ‘unconscious’ he ended up being so stiff Kakashi had stuck a paralysis seal on him so he behaved like a proper unconscious person). The first few trips across the field had been pretty awful, Sakura’s face red whenever she had to carry or be carried by Sasuke, and red from exertion when she had to help carry Naruto. 

The obstacle course was worse of course, with someone they had to carry through it. Luckily Naruto had a lot of rope he was happy to share. 

“Eeh, why are we learning how to do this sensei? I mean, wouldn’t it be easier when we can use chakra?” Naruto eventually broke to ask on their third and last run of the obstacle course, Sasuke tied to his back. 

Kakashi looked up from his book and tilted his head at the trio as they struggled (or rather, Naruto and Sakura struggled, since Sasuke was paralysed) before he answered. “Maa, when you’re in enemy territory, using chakra can give away your position. Doing this all the ‘boring’ way is your best bet for survival in this situation. Its one that many ANBU and trackers have found themselves in. Not to mention just about everyone who’s been in a war.” Namely himself. While this was a worst-case scenario it wasn’t an uncommon one, so it was worthwhile to learn. 

The answer seemed to appease the trio and they returned to trying to pull themselves plus their unconscious team mate through the mud pits and up the wall. By the time they made it to the end of the run they were all coated in drying mud and ready for a break. Or to learn some jutsu, but that was always the case. 

“Alright! Lesson over, time for lunch! Meet back here in... let’s say an hour and a half – enough time to eat and shower, because we’ll be taking on a D-rank afterwards so tidy up.” 

Unlike breakfast, which he’d provided for them, Kakashi left them to sort out lunch themselves, waving them off with the hand not holding his book. 

Naruto hesitated where he’d been about to invite their sensei to join them – today was all about seeing if they’d work as a team of course, Kakashi included, but held back at the last second. They had to show that they could work together and be a team without him as well, and he may as well take this opportunity to try. 

“Any ideas on where to go for lunch? I vote Ichiraku ramen!” Naruto asked, pushing some of that sunny smile out in the hopes of easing some tension. 

Sasuke scoffed at them but also didn’t leave, clearly understanding that this was a test as much as the rest of it. 

“Oh uhm, won’t that be too heavy for lunch? Sensei might make us work hard later....” Sakura’s eyes flicked to Sasuke but then away again quickly. “Besides, we’re covered in mud.” 

“Eh, Ichiraku won’t care, but you can shower first if it bothers you Sakura. If not Ichiraku though, then where? A lot of places won’t serve me.” He admitted honestly, though he didn’t sound happy. 

“Eh, why not?” Sakura’s big green eyes seemed surprised. She’d seen people treat him poorly of course, but to the extent that he couldn’t eat at a lot of places? That seemed a bit much. 

Naruto said nothing though, just shrugged. Trusting his team was one thing, and it was the first time he’d given thought to having to tell anyone that he was the demon container – most people already knew and treated him badly for it – but it was also sensitive information and he wasn’t about to air it when they might not even become a team in the end. He had hope for them, but while he wanted to trust them he wasn’t that foolish anymore either. 

Then again, perhaps it’d be best to air it now and have the team dissolve if they didn’t want to be on it with him, than wait until they became a proper team and risk having it go wrong later. He frowned at the thought, but kept his lips pursed tight. 

When it became clear that Sasuke wasn’t going to offer a suggestion and Sakura wasn’t so sure any more, given the risk of Naruto getting kicked out – and possibly them for association, they ended up just settling to meet at Ichiraku’s instead. 

As much as they likely would have enjoyed a longer shower than just a few minutes, their lunch break wasn’t that long and they all did need to eat, so it was about half an hour later that they were crossing the fabric curtains of Ichiraku’s, to Naruto’s delight. 

Having gotten her earlier clothes so muddy, Sakura had to change her outfit after her shower and so was wearing something more in line with her usual clothes: a red dress and shorts underneath. Naruto had found another outfit in his apartment when he’d come out of the shower, this one slightly better fitting, recently re-hemmed so his shortness wasn’t so obvious, from what it looked like. The neck part was still too loose for him to use properly but he was a dab hand at sewing himself so perhaps he’d fix it later. 

Sasuke of course just had on a replacement of his exact same outfit, because that’s what he’d been doing for years and seemed to work for him so far. 

Teuchi greeted them all warmly, and Sakura seemed to relax in the presence of someone so friendly. She perched on one of the seats, Naruto next to her and Sasuke grumpily sitting at the end, and gave her order. 

“So you’re Naruto-kun’s team eh? I expect I’ll be seeing a lot of you then.” He teased. 

“Oh uhm, provisionally. Sensei hasn’t passed us yet...” She flushed under his kindly gaze. 

“Even if he doesn’t, you’re welcome to come back any time. A friend of Naruto-kun's is always welcome.” 

“Ah, thank you Teuchi-san.” Sakura ducked her head and didn’t volunteer the information that she’d never been Naruto’s friend, despite the stall owners clearly recognising her on sight, Naruto must have talked about her in the past. 

Despite the awkwardness of it all, the food was good and the group were cheerful enough (excluding Sasuke as usual, but the boy ate his food and didn’t say anything bad which was about the same thing, though that meant he didn’t say anything at all.) 

Although they only had about half an hour to eat before they had to leave to meet Kakashi at the tower for their mission, that was plenty of time for Sakura and Sasuke to finish their bowls, and Naruto to finish a whopping seven bowls of ramen. Sakura’s eyes were nearly falling out of her head as somehow he just kept eating, until Teuchi laughed at her and she looked away sheepishly. 

“Not to worry Sakura-chan, Naruto eats a lot. How else could he fuel his endless energy?” Teuchi’s daughter Ayame grinned at her, while Naruto cheered in agreement. 

It felt odd, sitting in the stall, being smiled at by its owners while Naruto cheerfully powered his way through ramen and Sasuke sat at her side. It should have felt stilted but somehow it didn’t. When they finally had to depart, it was with some regret that she slid out of her stool, and Naruto clearly felt the same way. 

Despite the meal being heavy and salty, it felt filling in a way that food usually didn’t for Sakura. Probably because of all the hard work, her body desperately needed the replenishment. 

Naruto was practically crowing with joy at having taken Sakura to Ichiraku’s, albeit with a silent Sasuke along with them. It seemed as though he just enjoyed sharing a positive experience, and a good meal, since he hadn’t tried to ask her on a date or anything the way he normally did. 

Regardless, it was with full bellies that they refocused on their mission; impressing Kakashi so he’d take them on as students. 

Today was the day to prove they were worth becoming genin on his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
> I’ve ended the chapter here rather than at the end of the day, since the chapter was getting really big, so I’ve reworked the next part and cut this here.


	5. Chapter 5

“Team seven fails.” There was a shocked silence in the wake of Kakashi’s words. The cluster of jounin at the table seemed to think that he’d never fail this team, never be allowed to. Given Sarutobi’s pinched look, they were not necessarily wrong with this assessment. “Instead I request to take on Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura as my apprentices, with the understanding I’ll teach Uchiha Sasuke about how to use the Sharingan once he acquires it.” 

_Earlier that day_

Kakashi met them at the entrance to the tower with his normal eye smile, ushering them inside to pick up their first mission. Naruto was buzzing in excitement but kept his mouth shut tight behind his big smile, eager for his first mission. 

That smile fell of course, when their first mission was to weed an old woman’s garden. The mission went especially poorly, with the woman all but snarling when she saw Naruto on the team to tend the garden, but Kakashi’s sharp look stilled her tongue before she said anything she shouldn’t. Kakashi only allowed Naruto to make clones once he was sure the boy understood exactly what weeds he was pulling up so he didn’t cause massive damage to the yard and put Sakura forward as the face of the team so the old woman wouldn’t be able to interact with Naruto. It was a tense, unpleasant two hours of pulling up weeds before they were dismissed, back to the tower to pick up the next one. 

This time Kakashi requested a mission from a shinobi source, with a smile at the ninja on missions duty that somehow made terror burn in the pits of their stomachs, and so their second mission was to redecorate an old house on the edge of the Inuzuka lands that would be gifted to a newly married couple soon, and needed to be cleaned and repainted once the old furniture was taken out. 

It was pretty boring work, despite being far less fraught than their first mission, but Sasuke silently stewed as they worked, like an angry stormcloud hanging over their heads. His surly demeanor did little to cast a shadow on Naruto’s exuberance however, multiplied by the clones he produced to make the work go so much faster. Their productivity was high, even if the workplace was both loud and crowded. It did mean that half of Sakura and Sasuke’s job was to oversee Naruto clones to make sure they were correctly painting or whatever task the nearby Narutos were assigned. 

Even with all the orange it was still gruelling grunt work though. Not even Kakashi setting them extra complications like keeping a leaf stuck to their heads while they worked could make it interesting. 

They only had time for one final mission after that and only because of Naruto’s spammed clones, otherwise it would have taken hours more. 

The last mission they were given was the Tora mission. 

In some ways it was the most serious mission so far – Kakashi sent them out to do reconnaissance to find the cat, using microphones and to try tracking her. They got to use their academy training like it was a proper mission, even though it was just catching a cat. The cat was dangerous, none of them knew many capture techniques, and stealth was a key part of the mission. 

In many ways it was the closest to a real mission a new genin could get, a dry run as it were. 

Sasuke thought they were mocking him. 

He managed to bite back his anger until sensei led them back to the training grounds after they’d handed in Tora, covered in scratches, as the sun was beginning to set. 

The others all expected it of course – he'd been literally shaking from how frustrated he was for the last half hour but he kept biting his tongue so he wouldn’t say a word, up until they reached the bridge at the training grounds and Kakashi turned to them. 

“You’ve all had today to experience life as a shinobi under my command. You’ve trained, run missions, and done so in a manner mostly befitting my instructions. The only thing we didn’t do today was jutsu training, which isn’t something most genin get to beyond chakra exercises for the first month anyway. You’ve begun to understand the career a team under me will have and the method to my training. Given all that, how do each of you feel about having me as your sensei and eachother as your team, permanently?” 

It didn’t sound like a reward, it sounded like a serious question they were being asked. Could they imagine this as being their future, this team? 

The phrasing threw Sakura off and she bit her lip in thought. Naruto opened his mouth to say yes but Sasuke beat him to the punch. 

“You’re all holding me back.” He spat, nearly vibrating with tension. “I’ll never catch up to him like this. I’ll never be strong enough to be safe doing stupid baby missions and training.” 

Kakashi examined the shaking boy with a critical eye, understanding now the root of the issue. Because it wasn’t that Sasuke was spiteful, or cruel, not really. He was just afraid. Terrified that his brother would return and hurt him, and desperate to make himself strong enough to stop it. Killing Itachi was self-defence as much as it was vengeance, to Sasuke. 

Having a team who couldn’t keep up with him, a sensei who had to split his focus, would only make it harder for him to become strong, to become safe. 

It was only in understanding that did his actions make sense, and Kakashi nodded in acceptance. 

While it seemed on paper like a good match up – Kakashi was a tracking and assassination specialist after all, and one with the Sharingan, ideal for a boy determined to kill an S-rank missing nin. But his teaching style and general personality weren’t a good match for someone on the knife’s-edge like Sasuke, even without adding two other genin as distractions. Just because it looked like a good fit on paper didn’t make it one in reality, and there were plenty of other people who could teach Sasuke those skills who would fit him better. 

Frankly, given his mindset it was more important for Sasuke’s psychological issues to be addressed than the direction of his training anyway, especially as a genin. Kakashi hadn’t been wrong in calling him out as a poor Konoha shinobi. Until the Uchiha was less of a flight risk, it was best to save any training under Kakashi for ANBU or at least chuunin onwards. 

“Alright then.” He turned his attention to the remaining two, though both looked somewhat sucker-punched at Sasuke’s declaration. 

“W-we can still be part of your team even one man down?” Sakura asked a bit shakily. 

“Maah, its non-standard, but if it’s what you want, I’ll make it happen.” He told her seriously. 

“Then I want to be part of this team.” She said certainly, looking up at him. 

“Me too.” Naruto side-eyed Sasuke but held firm to his decision. They could do it without him, just the three of them. 

“Alright then.” Kakashi said again. “Sasuke, I’ll arrange for an alternative sensei for you and request they not have additional students. Sakura and Naruto, I’ll see you both tomorrow morning same as today. We need to work on your stamina Sakura, and your teamwork with clones Naruto, so wear something you don’t mind getting muddy again.” He eye smiled when they groaned unhappily, but nodded obediently. Sasuke gave them all a sharp look and departed then, to train on his own back in the compound most likely. 

“Sakura, you’ll need more appropriate clothing – proper shinobi grade. I expect to see it by next week, let me know if you need money and I’ll assign more missions instead of training for a few days so you can afford it.” She nodded her thanks. Completing three D-ranks had given her a fair bit of pocket change but she’d definitely need more for a proper shinobi wardrobe unless her parents could chip in. 

“On the same vein, you’ll need to get those clothes tailored Naruto, or replace them with something of your choice. 

“Oh uh, yes sensei. I actually uhm, quite like these clothes so maybe...” 

Naruto was nearly completely red in the face but Kakashi just nodded at him with an air of bemusement, apparently understanding what the boy wasn’t able to outright say. “I’ll see if I have any more in the back of my wardrobe that might fit you, and show you where I got them from. It’s a little out of the way.” He wasn’t about to admit that he got his clothes from an ANBU clothier, not exactly off the rack. His father had always gotten him his clothes as a kid and he’d only learned later in his life what the significance of the little shop tucked away near Yamanaka flowers was. 

Sakura was looking between them like she was having an epiphany but was biting her lip from actually asking about it, but burst into giggles when Naruto playfully tugged the extra fabric of his shirt over his nose and tried to keep it there without much success. 

“Maa, I’ll show you how to make it stay in place, though having it tailored to the right size certainly helps.” Kakashi chuckled. “There’s a small seal in the seam that adheres the fabric to your skin without it slipping when you talk, though it takes such a small amount of focused chakra you’re likely to burn it out if you try it right now.” 

“Awww.” If there was one thing Naruto wasn’t good at, it was tiny amounts of focused chakra. 

“Not to worry Naruto! Chakra control is going to be something you’ll get a lot better at real soon.” Sensei’s grin was somehow both cheerful and threatening at the same time. Naruto gulped. 

“For now though, you’ve got an hour or so of sunlight left, I recommend you use the time preparing for tomorrow. In the future we’ll be training after dark as well, but that’ll be starting next week and won’t be every night. If you find yourself free in the evenings though, it’d be a good idea to work on your weaknesses during that time. Naruto: chakra control, Sakura: stamina.” 

“Hai sensei!” Two pleased declarations were near-shouted at him. He couldn’t fault them their enthusiasm, but having so much energy – perhaps he wasn’t pushing them hard enough. 

“Tomorrow then.” He gave a little wave and disappeared, because he was still an awkward bean. His two soon-to-be apprentices shouted goodbyes into the trees and grinned at eachother before Naruto instigated a race back to the village so they could prepare for tomorrow. 

Kakashi watched them leave with a lopsided smile, before heaving a sigh. He was late to his meeting with the Hokage, but another half hour wouldn’t make much difference, right? 

_Later that day_

As normal, all the potential jounin sensei met at the tower to give their assessments of their team. They’d all be expected to give a summary of events and issues afterwards, but to begin with was the simple pass-fail announcement. Best to get it done quickly so that those who failed could have their names re-added to the academy roles or reassigned if that was their fates. Kakashi failing Team 7 was a surprise, and so was him taking on two apprentices instead. 

“May I ask why? If you’re taking on two members anyway, why not just keep the team?” 

“Because I won’t make a team out of them. Sasuke-kun is aggressively anti-social – not asocial, or unsocialised like Naruto, he has only one goal and will destroy anyone associated with him if they stand in the way of it. I had the choice of taking him on his own, or taking the remaining two instead but I feel Uchiha Sasuke requires a full time sensei who won’t have to split their focus – he won’t allow it. He’s a serious flight risk as it is.” 

“He wants to kill Itachi that much?” Asuma asked, a deep frown on his face. 

“Yes...but also no. He wants to be safe that much. As long as Itachi is alive, Sasuke feels constantly under threat.” 

Noises of understanding echoed around the room. Some made sympathetic noises but most were silent, their understanding of Sasuke’s behaviour shifting with the new information. It was one thing to lash out like that out of entitlement or trauma, and quite another to do so out of fear. Fear had to be handled carefully, so tied to desperation and irrationality as it was. It was something most of them had personally seen or experienced, the sort of overwhelming need to be safe that could drive a good nin to do terrible things if not properly handled. 

Sandaime hummed, low and troubled. He’d hoped Kakashi’s team-focused manner would bind the Uchiha and guide him, but it was clear that the copy nin had given this a lot of thought and wasn’t just fobbing the burden off. He genuinely didn’t think the team would work, that Sasuke was too much to handle and ill-suited to him. Hiruzen couldn’t blame the man for picking Minato’s son over the Uchiha – it wasn’t just bias but the chance of finding a fair teacher for the jinchuuriki would be far more difficult than finding one for the Uchiha. Instead of finding someone who wouldn’t be unfair to Naruto he’d have to find someone who wouldn’t pander to Sasuke, a far easier task. 

“Any recommendations, Kakashi?” 

“Only that whoever takes him doesn’t have a team already. He won’t bond with them and won’t accept not having a dedicated teacher. I think that instead of having a genin team, having a sensei he can rely on would give him what he wants and provide an attachment to the village that would normally come from a team.” 

Sarutobi nodded his understanding, giving some thought to it. To find a teacher for Sasuke who didn’t have students and yet could give him enough attention meant looking outside of the normal pool of jounin sensei, and perhaps that wasn’t a bad thing. The truth was, exceptions would need to be made if they wanted to keep the last loyal Uchiha. 

Maybe he’d instruct Anko to do it. 

The thought made him grin, something which had the jounin sensei shivering in distress. Yes, Anko knew what it was to be destroyed by someone she trusted, to build herself back up desperate to protect herself and destroy that person in turn. To be bound to a traitor, the shadow cast, the fear and yet hunger for revenge, but she was also a harsh taskmistress and would mould him into a shinobi of Konoha. Albeit perhaps, another somewhat deranged one if he followed her example. 

She could also afford to take on the burden of a student – her work wasn’t so necessary that she couldn’t take time away from it and even if she didn’t reduce her hours, so long as she was mindful about security clearances, Sasuke could be taken to work with her as needed. As an interrogator she was well versed in subverting enemy nin to her side – something Sasuke was on the verge of becoming, if Kakashi was to be believed. It’d also teach a clear lesson to Sasuke, show him what would be waiting for him should he become a traitor. 

Well, that was that then. 

“Very well then, assignments approved. Someone get me Mitarashi-san, if you would.” 

A sea of pale faced jounin fled the room. Kakashi wondered what sort of person Sasuke might become under Anko’s guidance, but it wasn’t his problem any more and that was good enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually going to keep team seven intact, but then I just... couldn’t see Sasuke changing that fast, at that point in his life. He’s stayed basically the same for years from what it looks like and I can’t imagine him believing Kakashi when given that ultimatum – he's too sure of himself and his own worth, and thinks that if he has to work with people they should be able to keep up with him, not that he should learn to work with their strengths and weaknesses. 
> 
> Also, I’m actually really curious as to how Sasuke would turn out in Anko’s care. I think she might actually be the sort of person who could really affect him. She’s experienced some of the same sorts of thing he has, and she’s bold and unapologetic enough to force him to face things he didn’t want to. It’d be real hard to ignore a reality check from Anko! 
> 
> Either way, I don’t mean to keep making him seem so shitty, I think I’d need to write a fic that tackles his issues when he’s younger, because it just feels like its all too ingrained by the time he makes genin. He’s rebuilt his whole identity around his trauma and unwinding that would be like breaking himself again... Anko might be able to shift him, but I honestly don’t think Kakashi could do it. The best thing he could do is give Sasuke into the care of someone who would be better for him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 
> 
> So this was inspired by a scene in a fanfic I read a while ago, and I don’t remember who wrote it or what it was but I remember reading a scene like this and it really got to me, so I wanted to try my hand at it and also just to kind populate it a little more? 
> 
> I’d never read the bell test go this way until I read that mystery fic (if anyone knows the one I’m talking about, let me know!) but it was a massive gut punch and entirely valid, so yeah, I just wanted to perpetuate the idea a little more. 
> 
> Also, I left it as a sad little cliff hanger there (as I always tend to do >_>”) but I actually headcanon that Kakashi goes after him, or perhaps Sandaime summons him and shit gets sorted out a bit better, so despite the depressing end, if I ever wrote more for it, things would be more positive after that. If its any consolation?


End file.
